


「Heart in Palm; 手掌心」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And No It's Not On A Bed :'), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, No It's Not Timeskip, Yes It's Another Rainy Day Fic, maybe i should write more gen fic :(, my favourite parts are the bonus and bonus bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Grey day, rainy day. You wait for Daichi to go home together.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	「Heart in Palm; 手掌心」

The school bell warbled out its last reminder for the day, the sound muted by the weathering of time and the gentle pitter patter of the drizzle beyond the foyer. There were a few stragglers dilly dallying beside the lockers, trading their white flats for leather loafers. Soon, their chatter of club meetings and extracurriculars faded farther and farther until they too left for the day.

You stood, slightly chilled, in the last row, a frown worrying your face. You had long bid goodbye to your clubmates and changed out of your own _uwabaki_. A gust of wind blew in through the main doors, nipping at your skin, reminding you that you too should be home soon on this chilly, ashen day. Yet, you stood unmoving, brows drawn together, staring hard at a locker not your own as you tried to remember whether it had held an umbrella this morning.

The rain was deepening to a heavier beat, and the analog clock ticked away its faltering tempo on the wall behind you. Pushing the locker door firmly shut, you decided to just go for it.

Slipping out of your well-worn loafers, you stepped back into the hallway, shoes in hand as you made your way down the length of the school. The classrooms have settled into their hollowed calm for the evening. Your lone footsteps were the only sounds reflecting off the dull hardwood floors, and your figure casted singular shadows along the window panes as you quickly walked past the first, second, and fourth classes.

Once you rounded the corner and reached the side opening of the connecting hall, you stopped. The rain had crescendoed to torrential outpour, frantically drumming along like an unmanned marching band trying to keep up with the rhythmic bumps and thundering thumps that you could faintly hear.

You looked out at the gusty rain that blew past the corridor, and in a flicker of foolhardy fortitude, you decided to forgo the umbrella in hand. Back in your loafers, you rushed through the corridor, almost tripping into a large puddle that had gathered in the dilapidated paving. The rainfall deafened your senses but your attention was solely on the bleary light ahead. At the steps, you clearly heard his words cut through the tempest around you. Even with the threads of rain that pelted against the side of your face, the resounding depths of his voice pulled you in.

“Hinata, Kageyama, finish up! It’s getting dark out.”

A chorus of “yes” followed with another smacking of the ball. Peeking in, you noticed that boys had just ended practice, save for the first-year duo. You stood just beyond the doorway, careful not to get the floor wet.

Far to the left, you spied Daichi shaking his head with a prolonged sigh as he turned to Sugawara on the sidelines. The vice-captain returned his friend’s exasperated smile with a sympathetic shrug.

“Y/n-senpai! What are you doing here?”

You jumped a little at Tanaka’s booming voice, gaze shifting to the second-year near you.

“Oh, hey, Tanaka-kun,” you smiled, “Just thought I’d wait for your captain.”

Daichi whipped around, eyes widening. Sugawara shot you a grin and a wave from where he was standing as Daichi jogged over.

“Y/n!” The weariness of teenage captainhood was already lifting into a steady smile. “Aren’t you supposed to be home by now?”

“Yeah, but I thought you had forgotten your umbrella,” you grinned, holding up a clear, plastic, perfectly dry umbrella in your hand. “Thought we could share mine.”

Daichi looked at you and blinked. A silent, fiery flush surged onto his features as his teammates attempted to smother their snickering behind him.

“Daichi! Answer her!” Sugawara not-so-subtly supplied from the side.

“Ah! Oh, um, yeah! I did! Thanks!” He trailed off into embarrassed laughter, one hand shifting to rub the back of his neck.

You had to smile.

“Daichi! She’s soaked from the rain!” Sugawara prompted again.

The flustered captain blinked once more. “Oh, um, yes, sorry, come in!”

“Wait, Daichi!” You began as he didn’t even let you take off your rain-soaked loafers. Clasping your shoulder with his hand — steady and warm, you shivered slightly, very much aware of the warmth that radiated against the chill of the rain — Daichi clumsily ushered you into the gym.

“The floor is all wet now,” you frowned as he looked at you with a lopsided grin, holding out his towel.

From behind Daichi, you saw that Ennoshita was already motioning the first-year duo over to the equipment closet.

“Don’t worry about that,” Daichi grinned. “We’re not going to leave you out in the rain.”

Nonetheless, you gave the first years an apologetic nod as you dabbed at your cheeks of any moisture left.

“Let me grab my bag, and then we can head out.” Daichi turned and shot his vice-captain a questioning look.

The setter returned with a wink and a thumbs up.

“Go enjoy your fleeting youth. I’ll make sure they clean up here.”

“Uh, thanks, Suga. I owe you then.”

Laughing quietly, you gave the team a small wave and a “good work” before bracing for the rain again.

* * *

The earlier downpour had slowed to a gentle shower, no longer pelting its erratic beat sideways but rather dropping in soft, steady taps. With each _plink plink plink_ on the clear plastic shared between the two of you, Daichi felt you press further into him, minimizing the space the two of you took up until you were tapered side by side under the halcyon kaleidoscope of vinyl greys.

“Yeah, I didn’t quite remember if you had an umbrella with you when we left for club so I went to your locker to see if you had somehow left it there.”

“Eh, really?” The raindrops that had gathered on the umbrella bounced off as his shoulders shook with easy chuckles. “You really didn’t have to.”

The chill of the rain and the dampness of your blazer left you in the state of discomfort, but the hand wrapped around your shoulder was like a warm, steady overcoat on this dreary day. The dichotomy made your head spin a little. Yet, little by little, your desire for the rainy day grey grew for you knew that with the rain, you could bask within his sheltering hearth a little bit more.

“I wanted to,” you murmured, more so a confession for yourself.

Daichi’s eyes widening slightly. He had to pause to think, but that’s alright. You always gave him time. The two of you continued walking down the slope, the rain a curtain to your cozy little world.

“I’m grateful,” Daichi started, feeling the heat rise unexpectedly to his cheeks again. It was a strange, buzzing feeling against the chill of the rain. “For your thoughtfulness.”

He disguised his telltale embarrassment with a cough, and you hid your tugging smile as you caught the waver in his habitually steady voice.

“The playoffs are next week, right?” You took mercy on him as you changed topics.

You could feel the palpable relief in his exhale as he sighed, thankful that you chose not to continue the barrage on his teenage savoir faire, giving you both the space to stumble and fall.

“Y-yeah, so we’ll be holding longer practices this week.” He paused, hand softly nudging you to sidestep an incoming puddle, shifting the umbrella to follow your figure still. “Don’t wait for me.”

You stopped and frowned.

Daichi turned back to you, stepping right in front of you as he kept the umbrella over your heads.

“Y/n, is something wrong?” You noticed the look of confusion on his face. His hair was flattened from how he tilted the umbrella in your favour, much to your chagrin. Yet, you couldn’t deny how soothed you felt from the fact that he persisted in doing so.

The two of you stood halfway down the hill, him in innocent puzzlement and you once again deep in thought on the subject of Sawamura Daichi. The rain was lightening up, now slowing to a soft, wispy mist. Daichi once again shifted — perhaps subconsciously at this point — so that he shielded you from most of the silvery drizzle.

He remained silent as you continued to mull over his statement. Daichi had always meant what he said. And it was simple enough. You had long accustomed to the stern simplicity and transparent tenderness that ran parallel to each other in his words. This was a dichotomy that you had learned to crave more and more of, just like the damp reality of your blazer coupled with the sanctuary of his hand. Daichi cradled your heart in the centre of his palm, kindling a steady heat that wrapped its warmth around your being whole.

“Did I say something wrong?” His sincerity was gentle, questioning, so easy and so comforting. It was as if he was ember, encompassing you and shielding you in a steady harbour from the rainy days beyond.

You glanced up at the umbrella that covered the two of you. You supposed that like that too, Daichi was transparent in his affections.

Stern and caring, plain and simple. No doubts, no questions. He simply was the way he was and loved the way he did.

Smile once again tugging at your lips, you slid your arms around his sturdy front, and leaned into his broad chest. You exhaled softly, undeniably safe in his embrace.

“I’m going to wait for you again tomorrow.”

You grinned as you felt his breath hitch, heat rising even through the layers that separated the two of you.

“Y/n!” His voice was definitely shaky now as his hand tightened around your shoulder just a bit. “I told you to not wait!”

“Daichi, I want to.”

“Y/n, do not.”

“You can’t make me.”

He sighed, pulling you away from his warmth. You pouted slightly as he looked you straight in the eyes.

“Go home after your club, Y/n,” he grinned, smile stretching a bit too wide. “I need you to cheer me on next week, babe.”

Suddenly, you felt much too parched, like you were overheating from the inside out, your face lighting up in the blazing sort of red. It was your mistake to let slip the fact that even the simplest of flames could at times breathe a bit too teasingly, a bit too adoringly.

Daichi broke into a resonant chuckle, amusement cutting through the soft acoustics of the rain on the umbrella that he still held in your favour. Reaching around for your shoulders again, he resumed your pace.

“Want to get meat buns? My treat,” Daichi suggested, already steering you in the direction of the store. “Coach always gives us ten percent off.”

“You know, you’re such a dork sometimes, Sawamura Daichi,” you huffed, face still red as he laughed heartily, holding the door open for you.

Standing by the vending machines of the small convenience store at the hill, you took a bite of your piping hot bun and glanced at the boy by your side. He chewed absentmindedly on his second serving, staring out into the rain, most likely either thinking of the club, the upcoming examinations or just the moment in the now. As he caught your stare and gave you a flustered but simple smile, you suddenly didn’t mind the rain anymore.

For as long as you have known him, Daichi had always been a simple boy. He practiced his receives in anticipation of a fabled opportunity. He looked out for his team of ragtag challengers to prepare them for greater frontiers. He encompassed you simply with a stern word and a steady hand.

It was a grey day, a rainy day. You were supposed to be home already, out of the rain, out of the chill. By the time you resumed your walk again, your blazer was still sodden. Daichi’s arm held you close, pressing a warm fire to the chill, and his voice enveloped you as he explained the most obscure volleyball plays.

Only the faintest drizzle remained, and it could hardly compete with the umbrella at hand. You didn’t mind the rainy days at all. From the most tempestuous of downpours to the lightest haze, the rain served as a simple microcosm carved out for the two of you. You only needed the rain around you, your umbrella above you, and his steady hand encompassing your beating heart. For Daichi was your hearth, your shelter, your heart to his heart.

**Bonus:**

“Are they dating?”

“Curious aren’t you, Tsukishima?” Tanaka grinned as he watched the first years take down the net. “But no, not really.”

“Huh?” Kageyama frowned, nearly crushing Hinata who was passing by under the net as the setter loosened the mechanics a bit too quickly.

From where he was cooling on the sidelines, Asahi supplied an explanation. “I think Daichi wants to wait until they’re in college before officially asking.”

“Is Captain really a teenager?” Yamaguchi wondered, rolling the ball bin past the group.

“Of course he is, Yamaguchi!” Nishinoya proudly huffed as he took a swig out of his water bottle. “He broke a table last week when arm wrestling with the baseball team’s captain.”

“Trust me, first years,” Suga laughed, a knowing glint in his eyes. “If you had only seen how red your captain got when she slipped her arm around him on their walk home yesterday, you’d see how much of a simple simp he is.”

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow at the looming shadow behind his vice-captain.

“Sugawara Koushi. One hundred laps. Now.”

**Bonus-bonus:**

“If I hadn’t texted him to leave his umbrella in club room, he would’ve definitely pulled out it on accident.” An exhausted Sugawara complained to the first-year duo as they sat reviewing the day’s quicks.

Hinata and Kageyama only looked at each other and shrugged.


End file.
